Tale of Lovers
by rebel angel92
Summary: Hermione had been in love with Fred for awhile but her problem is that she doesn't know how he feels about her. With her starting a new job, can Fred tell Hermione how he feels about her or will her wishes go wrong? Set after Deathly Hallows
1. Quest for Love and Pickles

Hermione was happy; she had been waiting for this moment a summer long. Fred was finally taking a notice of her, something she had been waiting for 7 years, it took her that long to realize that she wasn't in love with Ron; she was in love with his older brother, Fred.

Though Fred's feelings were never shown to her so she didn't know if he was in love with her; he probley always thought of her as a little sister. "Hermione, I love you; I know you probley don't feel the same as I do about you."Fred said.

Just as he leaned down to kiss her, something started buzzing. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock it was just a dream oh how she wish that it was more.

XxXxXxX

"Good Morning, Mione" Harry said

"Moring, harry" Hermione said but nothing was good about it. After that great dream she had and she found out that it wasn't real, when she wanted it to be, she wasn't in the best of moods.

Hermione lived with Harry and Ginny; she had hit a rough patch and couldn't find work so she moved in with them she hoped that she would be out of there by the time that Ginny popped with the baby; a boy, harry was happy about that they had decide that if it was boy they'd name after Harry's dad, James, a girl after a dear friend of their, Luna.

"So I'm going Job hunting today, is there anything that you two need while I'm out?" I asked, "Yeah Gin is craving pickles; Can you get some for her?" Harry asked

"Yeah I don't see why I can't. Any places that you think I could try at?" I asked Harry.

"Yep, I heard that Fred and George are hiring" Harry said. I gave him a look that could kill, he love to tease me about Fred.

"Oh stuff it or I forget to get Ginny her pickles and then you'll have to deal with her all night long" I said.

Harry paled, "Please don't do that; you know how she get's" he said, "don't worry I'll get them you bloody git" I said and got up and went to go get dress.

XxXxXxX

The first place that she went to check was Gringotts but they weren't hiring; there were only so many places that she could try before she would just give up in the wizarding world and try the muggle world.

Hermione was going to try Flourish & Blotts and if they weren't hiring then she would try Weasley Wizard Wheezes, she knew that they were hiring but she didn't know how well it would work her working with Fred.

They hadn't said much to each other since the battle but then again, no one talk more than her, Harry, and Ginny talked but then again she kind of lived with them. So she kind of had to talk them; Come to find out Flourish & Blotts wasn't hiring so it look like she was trying the joke shop; Hermione walked up to the joke shop and looked up at the person on top of the shop, it look like the twins.

She opened the door and the bell above it rang out, "Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes! Anything we can get you?" Fred popped out behind one of shelves and looked shocked, "Hermione, What you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here about a job, I heard from Harry that you were hiring." I said.

"Oh yeah, we need someone to stock shelves, make sure the place is clean, help out with the customers. The Job also comes with a room at the back at the store, you want the job?" Fred asked.

"Ummm yeah I'll take it." I said without stuttering. "Besides the room will come in good handy, so you could move out from Gin's house before she has the baby?" Fred said.

"Yeah it would. So when do you I start working and when can I move in?" I asked trying not to sound too pushy."You can start working as soon as you want to and you can move in when you want to and you won't have to worry about being alone in this place.

George and I are right upstairs also let me get you a shirt so when you start you look proper." He said.

We walked into the back room and Fred picked up a shirt and hand it to me, "Is there anything else that I will need?" I asked," Not that I can think of at the minute but if there is something that you need, we'll let you know" Fred said.

" Okay well I'll be working as soon as possible same goes with the moving in here" I said," Okay just let me or Georgie know" Fred said.

"Alright let me get out of here, I've still got to stop by somewhere and pick up Ginny some pickles" I said.

Fred laughed, "Sound like she going though the weird pregnancy cravings that mum went through with her." Fred walked to the front door and he held it open so I could walk though, "Thanks Fred for everything and I'll start as soon as possible" I said.

I walked into the alley way in front of the joke shop and took a deep breath; I couldn't breathe in front of him. I walked until I got into London and stop by one of the stores to grab pickles and something that I could make for dinner.

XxXxXxX

"Here's your pickles, Ginny" I said," So I heard that Harry told you that Fred and them were hiring at the shop since Ron up and quit" Ginny said,"Yeah I went in there talked to Fred, which is hard for me" I said.

It seemed that everyone but Fred knew that I was in love with him even Ron knew but she couldn't help that she wasn't in love with him.

When she, Harry and Ron went looking for the horcruxs and they found the first one; when Ron took off about Christmas time, that's when she realized that he was nothing more than a friend.

Then when he kissed her after going down to the Chamber of Secrets it was just a big turn off to me and I let him know that all he would be was a friend.

Shortly after that my feelings for Fred started to resurface after I hid them from everyone.

"Hermione why don't you tell that boy you love him?" Ginny asked, "Because what if he don't feel the same way about me?" I said looking her in the eyes," True but you won't find out if you don't ask or tell him" Ginny said.

"Okay we done harping on me about telling your brother that I love him. Do you want to hear about me getting the job?" I asked, "Yes!" Ginny said, "It comes with a room at the back of the shop so that means that I can get out of yours and Harry's hair and plus that means that I won't have to go far to go to work".

I said, "Aww so you're leaving us?" Ginny asked, "Well yeah with Lil James coming soon "I said.

Ginny and Harry had chose not to find out what they were having so we've all been guessing," You wouldn't be in the way at all Hermione but I know why you want to leave so much... so you could be near my Freddie-poo" Ginny said.

I looked at her and thought she had lost her ever loving mind, hormones had the tendcey to do that to Ginny, one time Harry ran away to my house just to get away from Ginny but that's a whole another story.

"Ginny, I love you but sometimes I think that you have lost your mind but then again you had to have lost it somewhere along the line to marry harry and have your brothers" I said. "So when do you leave?" Ginny said, "Whenever I want but I was think more alone the lines of Friday" I said," Oh Hermione, I'm going to miss you" Ginny said.

"Don't worry about that; I'll be around and you know where to find me when you need me plus I wouldn't for world of me miss this little guy's birth" I said.

"Good cause if you did I think that I would just have to beat you" Ginny said smacking me with a pillow," I'm going to retire to my room for the night if you need me, I'm only a shout away" I said, "Okay" Ginny said as she laid down.

I walked out into the living room and walked up the stairs to my little room. My room was nothing fancy, it had my bed that I've had since I was a child; Pretty much everything that I ever own when I left my mom and dad's I took with me, a desk, and a dresser.

There wasn't enough room for anything else. I lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling and fell asleep thinking about Fred.

* * *

><p>An: To all my readers, that have stuck with me throughout this story, i have decide to go back and fix all my problems in all the chapters so bare with me!

RebelAngel92


	2. Work, Eat, Play!

Hermione's P.o.V

"So have you got everything that you own?" Harry asked me

Though we were witches and wizards he still help me move my bed and stuff in to the room in the joke shop; I think that he wanted to do that so he could make sure that everything was alright. "Harry, quit worrying about me, I'll be fine.

Just worry about your wife and your baby and I'll be okay plus I'll be over there Sunday for dinner" I said.

My room in the joke shop was bigger than my room at Ginny's house; i had a kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom, it was pretty much like my own little house. I think that Fred made it bigger so that i wouldn't have to go up stairs to use the bathroom or to cook myself something to eat.

"I'm sorry for worrying about you Hermione but I'm just looking out for your well being" Harry said.

"I've got two monkeys up stairs, I think I'm good." I said "Well don't be afraid to ask us for something. Now let me go see if I can tear my wife away from my brother-in-laws" Harry said and walked out the room.

Damn that boy worried to much but that was all part of harry personality, I walked into the bathroom and put on my shirt for work on the front it said Welcome and the back of it said to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

I was out in the shop when Ginny and Harry came down with Fred and George, "Hermione I'm going to miss seeing you at the house" Ginny said,

"Don't worry I'll be there Sunday for lunch" I said. Ginny hugged me and then so did Harry, "You take care of yourself and don't be a stranger" Ginny said, "Don't worry sis; we won't let her" George said.

I caught a glimpse of Fred, he was looking awful happy about something; I'd ask him later on, "Don't work her to hard Guys" Ginny yelled back as she left the shop. I laughed at her; Fred was looking at me, "Something funny?" He asked.

"Yeah, your sister i think she lost her mind" I said, "Well I could have told you that; her being the youngest out of seven" Fred said, "So what you so happy about?" I asked, "Well normally i don't share my personal life with employees but seeing as you were a friend before you came to work for us.

I found out that a girl likes me "Fred said.

I felt my heart sink, some girl like Fred and from the way that he was beaming it seem that he liked her to; well so much for my chance at him," Oh. Who?" I asked and to which he replied that he wasn't going to tell.

"So Hermione, being as this is your first day on the job, would you mind if escort you to dinner?" Fred asked, "Sure. What time?" I asked," about 7ish. George had a date with Katie so figured that we'd go out" Fred said.

"Fred, I'd said that I'd go, just tell me what i need to wear and I'll be here" I said.

"Formal" He said and walked off to help a customer. I was trying not to freak out, Fred asked me out then the other girl that liked him came back into my mind; he did say that it was cause today was my first day being at work.

XxXxXxX

Hermione spent two hours after work trying to find the right dress that would be great to wear on her date with Fred.

Finally she settled on a purple one and tried to straight her curly hair to the best that she could. About 7o'clock, she donned her heels and walked up the stairs and into the apartment that was up stairs; Fred was running around trying to do three things at once, get his tie tied, and find his other shoe and his wallet.

I took one look at him and started laughing, "Oh you think this is funny? That a grown man would still need his mother?"

Fred said looking down and laughing at himself, I grabbed him and started tying his tie while he tried to look for his missing wallet and shoe," I think that it funny that you two could find anything in this mess" I said trying not to laugh at him.

"Well normally we keep it clean but since Ron quit, we've been busy trying to keep up with our work and his work" Fred said.

I finish tying his tie and looked up at him; for a few seconds neither of us said anything he cleared his throat," Can you look for my shoe while I find my wallet?" He asked. I looked all over the place and found his shoe under the kitchen table; he found his wallet on the dresser.

"Shall we go milady?" Fred asked and we appriated to the restaurant. A waitress come over and seated us a booth.

XxXxXxX

Fred's P.o.V

Oh my god was she beautiful? Fred thought; Hermione was looking at the menu, I hadn't even bothered to look at it yet.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Something Ginny said finally made me look at her really good; I always thought that Ron was a git for treating her like crap over the years.

Was he going to have a problem working with her? He thought, "So Fred what you going to get?"Hermione asked, "Ummm I don't know yet." I answered

I tried to look down at the menu but i couldn't help it but I kept staring at Hermione, she was so beautiful.

Our waitress come back to see if we knew what we were going to eat, while Hermione was ordering her food I looked down at my menu and figured out what I was going to order, "You sir?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the steak and can you bring us a bottle of wine please. Any kind will be fine?"I asked to which Hermione said yeah. The waitress walked away to put our orders up

"So what you think of the place?" I asked, "It's cute. How did you ever find a place like this?" Hermione asked, "When me and George were first starting out and we didn't know how to cook all that well we wander around until we found this place and came in here and eat, ever since then we've been coming here to eat at least once a week" I said

"Oh, well have you learned to cook now?"Hermione asked," Somewhat. The food we make isn't edible to anyone but us. Something we need work on."I said.

"Well i can cook too, if you ever need help learning" Hermione said, "Well you'll be the first person that we will ask when we need help "I said.

I looked at her hand, I wanted to take but i didn't know how she would feel about that;"Can I tell you secret?" I asked, "Sure" Hermione said," There is a really beautiful women sitting in front of me" I said.

She started blushing like crazy and tried to deny that she wasn't beautiful or even pretty," Don't try an auguring with me Hermione. I've been living with eight people at one time and our arguments have turned rough at times" I said.

Our waitress come back with our food and refills on our drinks; I started eating my steak and Hermione started eating her spaghetti; She wasn't one of those girls that was afraid to eat something. I was almost done with my steak when the bottle of wine they ordered came to the table.

"Anything else you need?" Kevin asked, "I don't need anything yet; Hermione?" I asked," Chocolate Ice Cream, Please?" she asked.

"Sure coming right up miss" Kevin said and he walked off to get Hermione's Ice cream, "So how does it feel being out from under my sister's reign of terror" I said. Hermione laughed at that, "well it wasn't that bad until she got pregnant with James" Hermione said.

"Aah so you think they are having a little boy too huh?"I said, "Name person that don't think that "She said, "Ginny and mum" I said, "but then again, I think they hold that hope out because Ginny was the only girl in our family" I told her."Yeah Probably "Hermione said.

"So what made you want to come work for me and George?" I asked.

Here was the moment of truth to see if she would tell me that she got the job because she was in love with me or at least I hope so she would, "well Harry told me that you were looking for someone after that git Ron quit.

So i figured that you could use some help" I said; I sighed in disappointment.

I had hope that she would say she loved me, "well you ready to head back to the shop?" I asked, "Sure, I'm going to the loo and then I'll be back" She said. I stood up and pulled her chair out for her; she got up and walked to the ladies room and i went to pay the bill and then walked outside.

It a chilly night but all the stars was out, I looked up at the sky so pretty I couldn't help but look at it.

Hermione come out the restaurant to find me looking at the stars still, "Hermione, you want to go somewhere else before we go home?" I asked.

"Sure" she said. We started walking down the sidewalk; a little ways down the sidewalk, we stepped into a alley to appriated to the spot.

"Fred, I love it out here. It's so peaceful" Hermione said; I was lying down on the grass staring up at the sky, I sat up and pulled Hermione to where she was laying down on the ground with me. I looked over at her and just how breath taken she was; I took her hand in mine, she didn't to seem to mind.

He wonders if he kissed her, what she would say to that. "Fred this the most amazing date I've even been on in a long time" Hermione said, "Well I'm glad that you are Hermione" I said. She moved closer to my side and snuggled into me.

XxXxXxX

Fred's P.o.V

It was about 12 when we started to head back to the shop; She didn't want the date to end and near did I, so when we got back we went up to the apartment.

She sat on the couch, while I got her something to drink; I told her that she could go down stairs and change into something more comfy if she wanted to but she said that if she went down stairs then she wouldn't come back up.

i gave her drink, "so where is George?" She asked as she looked around the apartment, "He's still probably with Katie; he probably stays over there tonight. He normally does, one time I told that he should just ask the girl to marry him and move in with her cause he not really here most of the time" I said.

"Oh so you'll be the only one up here tonight?" she asked me.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll protect you" I said flexing my arms. She starting laughing at me and then she stop laughing and looked at me.

"Can I do something without you taking offense to it" I asked, "Sure" She said.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her soft lips, she broke the kiss first, "I've been waiting to that-" We both said at the same time, "you first" I said, "I've been waiting for you to do that all night; Now you."She said,

"I've been waiting to do that all night "I said and laughed at both of us being silly. I took her in my arms and snuggled with her, "This really has been the best night of my life "She said as she laid her head on my shoulder and we both fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Family Feuds

Fred's P.o.V

Fred woke up long enough to put Hermione in his bed so she could sleep a little bit longer then I went to get the shower so I could get ready for work and so I could think.

I kissed her and she didn't seem to mind, so does that mean that she likes me or did she do that to be nice to him? God this women was driving him crazy in many ways, last night was great.

Thoughts keep running though my mind but the other thing that made sense was that he was going to have to go down stairs and get Hermione's work clothes so when she got up, she could get dress and come to work instead of her having to come down in last night clothes.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom; there standing at my bedroom door was Hermione, well this was very awkward.

"Ummm I thought that I would let you sleep a little bit long and then you could come down to work when you were up." I said.

She looked down at my towel and then quickly looked back up and blushed, "well I'm going to go downstairs and get ready for work. Do you want to make you something to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I'll take whatever you make" I said, walking towards her and kiss her on the cheek, she blushed about as red as my hair, "Thanks for the food Hermione. I'm telling you without you cooking, I'd probley starve to death this morning" I just laughed at me and walked down the stairs to her room.

XxXxXxX

Hermione's P.o.V

Did she have loads to tell Ginny when she saw her?

She thought as she cooked eggs, she hoped that he liked eggs. Did the kiss and he snuggling with her on the couch mean that he liked her?

I thought, well I'm not going to get anywhere if I don't get going. She finished cooking the eggs, bacon and finished the toast, she grabbed a plate and put some for her on it and grabbed another plate and put some for Fred on it and walked up stairs.

"Breakfast is served" I said, Fred was sitting at the table nursing a glass of milk, "You provide the food; I provide the drinks" Fred said.

He got up and went to get the milk and then came back and sat down; He started eating his breakfast, "Seeing as you made it, the least that I could do was washing the dishes" Fred said.

"Sure I guess that will work" I said. A few minutes after we were done eating and Fred was washing the dishes, George ran into the apartment, "Hey, you have fun last night?" I asked.

"Yeah I did" he said while looking at Fred. Fred mouthed to George I'll tell you later, "well I'm going to go down and straighten up a little bit" I said. I got up and walked out into the store; give them time to talk I thought.

XxXxXxX

Fred's P.o.V

"So what was that all about?" George asked.

"We went out to dinner, I took her to a little place out in the country to look at the stars and then we came back here; where I kissed her" I said.

"You sly dog. So what you going to do?" George asked, "What do you mean?" I asked; "Are you going to the girl that you are in love with her?" My brother asked.

"I just don't know what to do. Tell her that I love her and face the rejection, if her feelings aren't the same?" I asked," Or wait until she tells me that she loves me?"

"Dude there maybe the chance that she is doing to same thing that you are. Waiting for the other person to tell them how they feel" George said. I gave up on the conversation with George and left him to get ready for work and plus I wanted to check on the store and Hermione.

"So Hermione you good-" I stopped talking as soon as I saw who was in the store. Ron, what the hell are you doing here?

They hadn't notice that I had entered the room so I stopped in my tracks and stepped behind the door, "Ron you need to leave" I heard Hermione said.

"I can come in here whenever I want to; this shop is owned by my brothers "Ron said.

I looked though the window on the door and saw that Ron had come behind the desk and had Hermione blocked against the wall, "So what about that kiss baby?" Ron asked, "You want to know about a kiss. Here "She said and then she kneed him in the balls.

She tried to run up to the apartment but Ron grabbed her by her hair,"Bitch do that again and you will have more problems than you have now" Ron said.

"Ron please let me go your hurting me" Hermione said but Ron wouldn't let her go; he took her wrists and pressed them against the wall behind her, "Ron, please stop, this isn't you" Hermione said as Ron kissed on her neck, "Hermione, I get what I want just remember that" He said.

I watched as a tear slid down her cheek," Ron please let me go, Fred and George will be down soon and I don't want them to see" Hermione. Too late I thought.

"I don't care if they see or are you afraid that if your precious Fred sees this, he'll think that you are a whore?" Ron asked and when Hermione didn't say anything he went on," Because I couldn't give a rat ass what you think because then maybe if Fred see this then he leave you alone and you'll come running back to me." Hermione just stood there trying not to cry

"Now if you don't mind, I need to go before I'm late for work but before I leave" Ron said and forced his lips against hers and then let her to fall to the floor and walked out of the shop.

I don't know how long I stood there listening to Hermione cry but after a few minutes, I knew that it was time to step out from behind the door.

I walked over to where she was still on the floor and sat down beside her and put my arms around her," I saw the whole thing, Hermione; how long has his abuse been going on?" I asked, "Since the day, I told him I was in love with someone else. He grabbed my arms and beat me. Left me a bloody mess in my apartment" Hermione said.

I thought back to that week, Ron was still here at that time; he remember that he had blood on his shirt and I asked him about it and he told me that is was none of my ruddy business."Oh my Hermione, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked.

"Because who would believe me? Unless they saw it, nobody would that's who."Hermione said sobbing, there wasn't much that I could do for her so I held her in my arms and thought of ways to kill Ron.

This was not going to happen on his watch anymore, "Hermione next time he comes in here, I'll be right here so he won't be able to do anything" I said and kissed her on the cheek then wiped away her tears."Don't worry, I'm here for you if you ever need to talk about anything, you know where I'm at" I said and pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug.

"Now I'm going to have to tell George about this. That is if you do not mind but I will tell him that Ron is not allowed him here again" I said, "Okay" She said. She got up and started working around the shop and I walked back up stairs to make sure that George was ready for work and to make sure that he wouldn't let Ron back in the shop.


	4. Family Dinners

Fred's P.o.V.

The next couple of weeks were okay, Hermione and I kept going on dates and the whole the time, Ron didn't dare show back up in the shop.

Sunday rolled around and Hermione and I went off to Ginny and Harry's house for Sunday lunch. Ginny had yet to have the baby," So sis, you ready for the baby to be here?" I asked as I helped her around the kitchen."

"Oh don't think that you are getting off the hook that easy "Ginny said, "So what's going on with you and Hermione" She asked me.

Tell her the truth; I didn't know what was going on with me and Hermione. Ever since that day Ron came into the shop, we had been closer but she had yet to tell me that she loved me or me like wise.

"Ginny, I couldn't tell you what's going on with me and her. She hasn't told me she loves me but then again I haven't told her that I'm in love with her either. Right now I guess we are just friends that date each other." I said.

She sighed and looked down, "You two are going to be the death of me and Harry" Ginny said.

She moved on to asking about George and Katie, I told her that he was staying the night there but had yet to ask her to marry him; she was worse than mom about being nosey.

I rolled my eyes and then looked towards the living room where Hermione was being forced to talk to Harry. Apparently Ginny thought that it would be good to break us up me with her and Hermione with Harry so they could see what they could get out of us, I don't think that it was working very well. Nobody except Hermione, George and I knew about the problem with Ron.

"Hey Gin?" I asked, "Yeah" Ginny asked, "Have something seen off with Ron lately" I asked, "No but I haven't seen much of him since Hermione dumped him" Ginny said.

"You might want to ask mum, she probably would know more about that then I would" Ginny said and went back to chopping up the lettuce. I knew that was going to happen, I hadn't want to involve mum but the minute that I started asking questions about Ron, she would assume something was up and bother me until I told her.

XxXxXxX

"Harry no matter what you ask me, I'm not going to tell you anything" Hermione said.

She had been thinking that she should tell about the whole problem with Ron, she wouldn't know how he would take that little confession.

Ron had been like that for as long as she could remember, there was that one day over Christmas break years again.

She has meet him in the stairwell, it was before Ron even thought about liking her, she said something that he didn't like and he punched her lucky that same afternoon, she got punched by one of Fred and George's joke toys so nobody knew the difference.

Nobody knew about Ron's Abuse not even Harry and that was his best friend, "Harry? Did you ever notice anything weird about Ron? I asked," No nothing. Why? "Harry asked, "No reason, it's just, he came into the shop the other week and he got rough with me" I said as I looked down at my feet, "WHAT?" Harry yelled.

Ginny and Fred came running into the room after harry stopped screaming, "I told him" I said to Fred, "What's going on?" Ginny said and Harry came up to her, "Ron's been rough with Hermione" Harry said. Ginny looked shocked but not surprised, she sat down in the chair in front of me.

"I should have known. That day you came down the black eye."Did everyone notice that but me?" Harry asked, "Apparently so harry" Ginny said, "But then again that was the afternoon that I got punched by one of Fred's toys" I said.

Fred felt bad about hearing that Hermione has gotten punched by one of his joke toys. "Fred doesn't feel bad about that. Who knew that it was going to punch me" I said trying not to laugh.

Looking back now it was pretty funny the whole getting punched in the eye by the toy and she couldn't help but laughed about that.

Fred and they looked at me like I was losing my mind, "I'm laughing about that joke toy. Whatever happened to that thing anyways?"I asked Fred.

"I don't know I think that we sold them after that I don't what we did with them" Fred said.

I kept laughing and couldn't stop, Fred and them joined in with her."Fred I think that it time for us to get back to the shop" I said. He just simply nodded and we appriated back to the shop, he walked me to the door of my room and kissed me and walked up the stairs to the apartment.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed, I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

I woke up to find someone on top of me, "GET OFF" I said in a loud voice, "Why I thought you like it rough" The voice said.

I knew who it was as soon as they talk, it was Ron."How did you get in here?" I asked, "Well when I left, I took my key with me and I saw that nobody was home so I figured I'd come in and wait to play" Ron said.

All I did was whimper, "Ron please get off me and let's talk" I said, "No, I didn't get my fun last time" Ron said."Ron, Harry knows that you abused me." I said, he slapped me, "itch you're going to regret telling him" He said and ripped my shirt.

I screamed hoping that anyone could hear me; he put his hand over my mouth over my mouth.

XxXxXxX

Fred's P.o.V.

I hadn't long got upstairs when I heard screaming, it sound like it was coming from Hermione's room I got up off the couch and ran downstairs.

I ran towards Hermione's door and busted in it. I found Ron on top of Hermione and Hermione's shirt ripped open, "Ron what the bloody hell?" I said and punched him and he fell off her, I pulled Hermione up off the bed and hid her behind my back, Ron sat up against the wall and looked at me.

"Look who it is Hermione?"Ron said, "It's your precious boyfriend" Ron said laughing."Ron I think its time that you leave" I said, "I'm not leaving here until I get what I came for. My girlfriend." Ron said.

"I'm not your girlfriend" Hermione said from behind me."Hermione, don't say that. You are mine until the day that I die" Ron said. "That can be arranged if you don't get out of my shop and never show your face in here again" I said. Ron walk passed the bed and towards the door then he stop," Don't worry Hermione. You will be mine before all this is over with" Ron said and blew Hermione a kiss, then walked out of the room.

I put my arms around Hermione who had tears rolling down her cheeks, "It's going to be alright." I said, "No its not. Not until he gets his way or I'm dead" Hermione said," I won't that happen, not on my watch. Until Ron quits his stunts, you will be upstairs with us or you can have George's bed and he can sleep down stairs.

I don't think he would mind "I said. I picked up Hermione and carried her up the stairs.


	5. The day after yesterday

Fred's P.o.V

Fred woke up the next morning and looked over at George's bed; Hermione was out like a light.

I couldn't believe that Ron would sneak in and try to force Hermione to do things that she didn't want to do, that wasn't his brother that he knew; something had to be going on.

Why would he think that I was Hermione's boyfriend? I wonder could the break up that happened between them so long ago be the cause of all of this hate and Ron trying to get Hermione back. I need to find out what happen between without hurting her feelings.

I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen to grab me some food, then back to get ready for work. George ran into the apartment," Am i late for work?" He asked.

"No I'm just up early" I said, "Oh okay well I'm going to crash for a little bit" He said and walked off before i could tell him Hermione was in his bed.

A few minutes later, he came walking back into the kitchen ,"So why is Hermione in my bed" He asked," Because Ron came into the shop last night while no one was her and ambushed Hermione in her room. I didn't want her sleeping downstairs by herself; so I put her in your bed" I told him.

"I can move her if you want me to?" I asked him."No it's fine. I'll just sleep in your bed." He said, "I also want to talk to you about something else later on" I said and he walked back into the room.

I sighed and sat back in the chair _nothing was going my way, just when I think that things were going fine poof everything went up in smoke_I thought.

I seen someone move from the bedroom to the bathroom so I guess that Hermione was up; I closed my eyes.

Next thing I knew I was being tapped on the shoulder, I sat up really quickly and then fell out of the chair; on the floor I was looking up at Hermione who couldn't help but laugh at this

"Oh ha-ha." I said as I tried to get up off the floor and failed. Hermione just kept laughing at me after awhile i couldn't help but laughing at my own self.

I got up and hit my head on the table, Hermione bent down over me to ask me if I was alright. I said I was fine and put my hand on the counter and pulled myself up.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" I asked Hermione, "I feel better than I did last night" She said.

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips, "Thanks for saving me, Fred. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened" Hermione said.

I picked up her and kissed her again and carried her to the couch and sat her down on my lap." So may i ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure ask away" Hermione, "Where does this leave us?" I asked, she look confused so I reworded it, "How do you feel about me, Hermione?" I asked.

She looked down at my leg and start playing with a string on my pants leg," I... I like you a lot" said Hermione, "Well that's good because I like you too" I said.

"Well let's get down to work, I'm not going down by myself and I want to clean up a little bit" Hermione said.

XxXxXxX

Hermione's P.o.V.

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of Fred, she couldn't believe that he liked her; there was nothing pretty about me, I had bushy and plain hair.

My clothes were nothing special; I was too busy thinking when the door slammed open, Ginny was standing in the door. _Oh boy what now?_I thought.

Ginny walked up to the counter, "So you want to go out with me to lunch?" She asked, "Sure let me just let Fred or George knows" I said.

"No worries. Freddie, I'm taking Hermione to lunch and don't bother fighting with me. I'm a pregnant hormonal woman" Ginny yelled.

Fred looked kind of scared of Ginny so he didn't argue with her; I couldn't help but laugh at this.

Ginny and I walked out the door and went to the coffee shop down the alley way for lunch; Ginny ordered her food and then I ordered mine, "So how are things this week?" Ginny asked, "well other than Ron attacking me once again" I said and that was as far as I got," HE ATTACKED YOU?" Ginny yelled and the witches and wizards around us looked at Ginny.

"Well yeah the night that me and Fred was at your house; When we came back Fred kissed me and went up stairs; I went to my room and laid down on the bed that's when he attacked me, I Screamed and Fred heard, come running down the stairs and saved me" I said.

"Oh thank goodness, that Fred was there but Hermione you've got to tell someone" Ginny said, "Ginny, who is going to believe me, a women who works with his brother and is in love with that same brother compared to a man, who is working for a very powerful man" I said.

How Ron could have went to work for Lucius Malfoy was beyond me, to think all that he had done to his family and how much Ron talked about hating him and then he goes to work for him.

"Hermione you have got to tell someone anyone." Ginny said.

"Why just so they can tell me that I'm being foolish. Besides they won't do nothing about it expect say to work it out between ourselves and no offence Ginny that won't happen anytime soon conserding what happen last night. Fred would try and kill him" I said.

"So what's going on between you two now?" Ginny asked."Well he asked me what I feel about him and i told him..." Hermione said and stopped dead in her tracks, there standing at the counter was Draco Malfoy.

"What happened next Hermione?" Ginny asked; when she realizes that I wasn't answering her she turned to see what I was looking at.

Things hadn't gone well with me and Draco last time that we talked to, Draco had seen how Ron abused me and told me the same thing that Ginny just told me and I told him that it was none of his business and i told him to sod off and I walked off away.

Little did I know that he was right," He told me that I need to tell someone too I'm beginning to think both of you are right" Hermione said.

Draco caught my eye and waved then got his coffee and walked out of the shop.

"Anyways I told him that i like him and he told me he like me" I said and Ginny squealed and laugh. Then her eyes got big," oh my god, the baby just kicked." Ginny said, "Really? I wanted to feel" I said and jumped up and put my hand on her belly and felt the baby kicked.

"Fred and I are telling you that baby is a boy" I said laughing. We finished off our meal and walked back to the shop.

XxXxXxX

Fred was telling George about the plan for him to move downstairs in the room that Hermione was in and Hermione was going to move up to the apartment with me.

" Oh I see how this is working, you just want her in our room without me there" George said, "If I wanted to do that I would just invite her upstairs seeing as you are never there" I said and laughed at him.

"If you really want to know why she is being moving upstairs, Ron attacked her again. This time it was in her room" I said and walked off to stock some more selves and wait for Ginny got back with Hermione, they came back laughing."What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well Ginny was telling about how harry about blew himself up trying to fix the baby's crib last night." Hermione said," And plus we felt the baby kick. If that isn't a boy then that little girl has a strong kick, Ginny laughed.

I looked down at my sisters swollen belly, "You okay, sis? Anything I can get you?" I asked Ginny," Oh don't fret over me, I'm fine. You just worry about keeping this one safe" Ginny said pointing to Hermione, "Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt her" I said and kiss Ginny's head and walked off to work.

A few hours later we moved Hermione's stuff upstairs, with the help of George then after that George left to go on a date with Katie, "So now that we've got all your stuff moved what you want for dinner?" I asked Hermione, "How about I take you to a place that I like?" Hermione said," but it's a muggle restaunt" She said.

"Okay I don't mind" I said and Hermione took my hand and walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Hermione this place is great" I said. I had never been inside of a burger king; this place was pretty cool. I leaned over the table and kissed Hermione, "Thanks for being me here" I said and took a bite of my burger; we ate all of our food and moved outside to find out where we were going next.

She kissed me, it took me twenty minutes to break the kiss," Why don't we take this back to the house?" I asked. Hermione kissed me again and i took that as a yes, so we walked back to the apartment; we walked up stairs and shut the door and locked it. Hermione unbutton my shirt and let it drop to the floor, I picked her and carried her off to the bedroom and slammed the door behind me.


	6. Trip to St Mungo's!

The morning after I got up and slid out of the bed, Hermione was clinging to me and fast asleep.

George came up to the apartment to see what I was up too, I was still in my boxers, "So, is there a reason that you are still in your boxers?" George asked and I blushed as bright as my hair.

"Boy what did you do last night?" George asked and I laugh and said "You don't want to know." George went back down to his room.

I went to get some paper and a quill to write Ginny, then I thought instead of doing that I would just go over there after Hermione got up; I sat down on the couch and started looking at the ceiling.

Hermione got up an hour later; when she comes out of the room she was wearing my shirt as a nightgown.

"Morning Hermione" I said," Morning Fred" She said and kissed me on the cheek and walked into the kitchen," So you want something to eat?" Hermione asked me as she bent down to get into the refrigerator," Sure I wouldn't mind something to eat" I said and keep staring at her butt.

"Fred stop looking at my ass" Hermione said and laughed at me. "I don't know what you are talking about Hermione" I said trying not laugh. "Hey I'm going to be a little late for work, I'm going to see Ginny to see how she is doing then I may go see my mom and them." I said.

"Okay is George going to be here?" Hermione asked; I knew why she was asking, she didn't want to be alone in case Ron came back in the shop," Don't worry he won't be allowed in the shop, I'll make sure of that one" I said and kissed her.

She got up and walked back into the kitchen then start cooking food for us; I started looking at Hermione. She was so beautiful, I love this woman I hope she loves me I thought.

"Foods done if you want some before you leave" Hermione said. I got up from the couch and moved to the table and sat down beside Hermione, she had made eggs and hash browns, my favorite food, "Thanks Hermione. How did you know this was my favorite?" I asked.

"Well when you grow up with Ron, you find out things that you didn't want to know" Hermione said; " I think that after I eat, I'm going to go visit Ginny and then maybe my mum" I said, "I won't be left here alone, will I?" Hermione asked, She was worried that Ron would come back, "Don't worry George will be here no matter what. We won't let Ron back in this shop." I said and kissed Hermione.

I finished eating breakfast, got dressed then walked Hermione down to the shop and kissed her again and told her that I was going to talk to George before I left.

I walked over to where my brother was at," George, whatever you do today, don't leave Hermione by herself; She's worried that Ron is going to come back and try to hurt her again" I said.

I gave George a hug and walked out of the shop and appreciated to Ginny's house I walked in the front door without bothering to knock and seen something that I don't think I was suppose to see.

There was Ron standing over an unconscious Ginny, "What did you do Ron?" I asked and tried to walk over to Ginny but Ron stopped me," Don't move Fred or I swear I will hurt her and my nephew" Ron said.

"Ron what is wrong with you?" I said checking to make sure Ginny was okay." That's for me to know and you to find out, why don't you ask you're precious Hermione that question?" Ron said," Ron whatever happened between you and Hermione; you don't need to take it out on me, Ginny and Hermione" I said, "You want to know why Hermione left me?" Ron asked.

"Why?" I asked, "YOU. She left me because she was in love you with you" Ron said.

Ginny had started moving and coughing, "Ron, She needs help and so does your niece or nephew" I said and took my wand out and pointed it at Ron,"Petrificus Totalus" I said.

Ron stood straight up and fell to the ground, I could see that Ron was still breathing and looking around the room, "Leave Hermione, me and Ginny alone." I said and picked Ginny up and appreciated to's with Ginny," I need a healer over here" I yelled.

One of the healers ran over to me and tried to pick up Ginny, "I'll take her, just show me where to put her" I said.

I followed the healer to a room to the left of where I come into the room at. I put her down on the bed and looked at the healer, "I have to tell her husband, so I'm going to step out real quickly" I said. I stepped out of the room and slid down. How did this ever happen?

Well at least I knew one thing; I knew Hermione was in love with me. I got up and walked to one of the owls sitting in the window and started writing a letter:

_Harry,_

_I wanted to let you know that Ginny and the baby are at St. Mungo. Ron was at the house; don't go to the house for awhile Ron is still there._

_-Fred_

I attached the letter to the owl's leg and told him where to go and then I started another letter:

_Hermione,_

_I'm at St. with Ginny and the baby. I need you here please, bring George_

_-Love, Fred_

I attached the letter to another owl's leg and he flew off towards the shop and then I went back to Ginny's room.

The healer was still in there, "She looked like she had been hit in the back of the head other than she should be fine within the next couple of hours" the healer said and walked out of the room to check on other patients.

It wasn't but 40 minutes later and Hermione showed up in the room with George.

"Oh my god, is she okay" Hermione asked, "The healer said that she was knocked over the head but other than that she will be fine" I said, "And the baby?" Hermione asked, "The baby is fine" I said."Who did this?" George asked, "Ron-" I said but was quickly interrupted when Harry ran into the room and looked at Ginny.

"What did the healer say?" Harry asked," The healer said that she was hit on the head but she will be fine" I said. Harry breathed a sigh," Thank goodness, she is all right" Harry said," Ron did this?" Harry said. I shook my head my head yes.

"I can't believe that he would do this to his own sister and the baby" Harry said," I know why he did" I said," Why?" Harry asked, "Hermione. He said that he would keep hurting anyone including his own family until he got her back" I said. I couldn't take much more of this so I got up and walked out of the room and sat down in the waiting room.

"Oh look dear, it's Fred." I looked up at the sound of my name and saw my mother and father." Mum, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Harry told us that Ginny was here. So we wanted to make sure that she and the baby was okay" Mum said."Well she's in that room, I pointed to the room on the left" I said.

Mum and dad went into the room and Hermione came out of the room," I figured that I let the family visit now" She said," Hermione, you are as much as family as Percy is" I said.

Hermione laughed, she sat down beside me and leaned into me, I put my arm around her. "So Ron told me some things" I said.

She flinched, "What?" I said, "He told me that you left him because you were in love with... Me" I said and then looked at her, "Yes what he told you is true" Hermione said

"But I understand if you don't love me back" Hermione said. I put my hands on both sides of her face and bung her face towards mine and kissed her, after I broke the kiss," Hermione, I love you too" I said and put my arm around her again and watched her lean into me and lay her head on my shoulder.


	7. Future Plans

A couple of weeks passed Ginny got out of the hospital and then shortly after threaten to kill Ron, if he ever step foot in her house without permission. Hermione got use to being with me and working at the shop, George continue to come in for work and then after work leave to go stay with Katie.

Me? I got use to be with Hermione a lot, our dinner plans were now a thing every night all the while we didn't see much of Ron since that he attacked Ginny; According to Mum, he went to St. Mungo's for help and that was the last that she saw of him.

Mum keep checking on him but all they keep saying was he was okay but that was as far as they would tell mum.

"So I'm cooking tonight. Anything that you would like to have?" I asked.

"Ummm Steak and something to go with it. Something that you won't burn down the house with" Hermione said laughing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her and walked away to stock the selves and to talk to George," So are you stay the night here or are you going to be at Katie's" I asked, "I'm going to be at Katie's tonight, why?"George asked, "I'm making dinner or I'm going to try to make dinner" I said.

George looked at me and laughed at me, "You cooking, dinner?" George said. I smacked his arm and walked off to finished putting up some of our products, when I heard the door open; I looked to see Draco Malfoy walking in, "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked no matter what he did to help us in the war I still couldn't stand him.

"I've come to see Hermione, I don't see why that would be any of your business Weasley?" Draco said, "well conserding that she works with me I think that I have a right to know?" I said," Well don't worry you don't have to worry about me interfering in your work" Draco said and walked up to the counter where Hermione was working at.

They seemed pretty chummy to be anything but friends, I hated seeing him talking to her; I try to keep my eyes on my work but I couldn't concentrate on putting stuff of, a couple of minutes later Draco walked out of the shop and when I glanced at the counter Hermione was smiling like crazy. What had he said to her to make her smile like that?

I thought and I decided that I didn't want to know, "Hermione, will you get me a couple of these out the back?" I asked and held up a red box.

"Sure I can" She said and walked into the back room, it took her all of 10 minutes to come back with the joke products, "So what did Malfoy want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, don't get jealous. I only have feelings for you, Fred" Hermione said and kissed me on the cheek, I grinned at her but I still think that Malfoy had a thing for her but I wasn't going to let it worry me.

She said she had feelings only for me. I wasn't going to become a Ron; I wrapped my arms around Hermione, "So ready for tonight?"I asked, "Sure what are you doing?"Hermione said, "You will see tonight" I said and kissed her on the lips, "All right break it up you too" George said around the corner.

"Oh you're just mad that your girl won't come see you at work" I said."Fred I want to talk to you about something" George said, "Okay shoot" I said."I want to marry Katie" George said.

I looked shocked but I figured that this was going to happen, I was happy that George was wanting to get married I was so happy for him, "And what you need help?" I asked," I need help with the proposal, I don't know how I'm going to do it" George said.

"You probley better asking Hermione with that one" I said.

"Okay" was all he said and walked off to find Hermione to talk about this.

Think about marriage, I wonder about Hermione how she thought about marriage and if so with whom then? I thought; I couldn't take my eyes off of Hermione, I was falling more and more in love with her. I was going to marry this girl, I didn't know when or where but I was going to marry her.

When Hermione got up the stairs from locking up the shop I was busy making dinner trying to keep my mind on one thing, trying not to burn the food, "So what are you dressed up for?" Hermione asked.

"Well I've got look nice for my girl" I said and all she did was laugh at me, "No tonight is kind of special to me" I said. I hope things would go well.

"What's special about tonight?" She asked, "Just something special "I said, George was doing something for his girl and I was doing something for mine.

She sat down at the table and just keep looking at me then after 10 minutes, she got up and starting setting up the table and fixing drinks for us.

I took down two plates and started putting a steak on one and then put another one on the plate, then I put some green beans on both of the plats and then put black eye peas on both of the plate, then put the plates on the table ran back into the kitchen and grabbed to candles and sat then on the table and lit them.

I went over to Hermione's chair and pulled it out for her to sit, "Well the kind gentleman" Hermione said and sat down and dung into my dinner, "So you ever going to tell me what's special about tonight?" Hermione said.

" Well I figured that we'd do a little bit of celebrated tonight, not every day your twin brother gets engaged" I said and sighed," What's wrong?" Hermione asked," Well mum always thought that I was going to be the first one to married, I mean I'm the oldest" I said, "By two minutes" Hermione said.

"Well two minutes are a huge difference to mum, who wants grandkids. You figured she be happy with Ginny's kid but no she wants one from everyone in the family and if you get her two, she'd be really happy" I said. "Aah well she'll probley get more than two from Ginny" Hermione said laughing.

"The way her and Harry are." I couldn't help but laughing at that.

"Eww, I don't want to know about my sister's sex life." I said

I've always wanted a wife and two kids, which are just me" I said and looked at Hermione."I've wanted three and a husband but when the stuff hit the fan with Ron, I didn't think my wish would ever come true" Hermione said.


	8. Black Eyes and Promises

Fred's P.o.V

I couldn't help but think of what Hermione had told me about wanting kids and a husband, we always thought that Ron would end up with Hermione but after the break up between them; we didn't know if Hermione would ever be a part of the Weasley family.

I mean not that she wasn't already but i mean an official Weasley; All i could think of was Hermione all day long and George being over the moon about getting married help the matters of me working up the courage to ask Hermione to be my bride but i don't know how well Ron would like that.

At lunch time i went upstairs to make me and Hermione some lunch and then bring it back down for us to eat in the shop; I got halfway back down the stairs with our food when i was knocked out from behind.

XxXxXxX

Hermione's P.o.V.

I couldn't believe that Ron was back in the store once again even after Fred told him to never come back and after the fact of what he did to Ginny," So still sleeping around with my brother, you whore?" Ron said while he had me propped against the wall, he was getting smart he brought tape with him and he had taped my mouth shut so i couldn't answer or screaming for Fred.

Why does Ron feel the need to attack me? I thought. He came running over to me and slapped me in the face and he watched as a single tear rolled down my cheek, "So now you want to cry?" Ron said and slapped me again, he ripped my shirt and that's when i zoned out.

XxXxXxX

Fred's P.o.V.

I woke up with a splitting headache and still on the stairs; i was trying to remember what i was doing. Hermione!

I got up and ran down the stairs and stopped short, Hermione was sitting against the wall, crying and holding her eye. I sat down in front of her and tried to get her to look at me, "Hermione look at me please" I asked.

She just kept crying, "Baby, i need to look at what's wrong" I said.

She looked at me and removed her hand from her eye, it was already starting to swell up and turn black. I picked her up and appriated to the burrow, maybe mum could help me.

I walked into the living room with Hermione in my arms; mum took one look at me and ran to Hermone, she told me to take her to mine and George's old room that she'd be up to help in a minute, "Hermione I'm sorry that this happened to you "i said, i kissed her cheek and disappriated to Ron's House, he was sitting at the table with Luna.

You think that he'd be happy with Luna and leave Hermione alone but no he has to have both girls and leave me by myself, i walked towards the front door and quickly opened it and stepped inside, i could hear Luna and Ron talking from where i was standing

"Oh come on baby, why don't you just leave her alone?" Luna said.

All you could hear was silence and then Ron putting down his cup, "Because she was mine Luna" Ron said, "But you can't just have me and leave her alone?" Luna asked and got up and ran out the room almost to tears.

"Yeah Ron why can't you leave Hermione alone and stay with Luna?" I asked stepping from my spot, "So i take it that you see the number i did on Hermione's face" Ron said," Yeah i did and I'm here to make sure you don't touch her again" i said trying not to get angry, that's what he want.

To get a thrill out of me, "Touch her again and it will be the last thing you will do" I said and punch him in the eye, give him a matching eye to match Hermione's. I laughed at him and Appriated back to the Burrow.

Mum was fixing Hermione's eye when i popped back into the kitchen, "Where have you been?" Mum asked.

"Let's just say after me and Hermione leave, you might have another person with the same black eye" I said trying not to laugh, "FREDRICK GIDEON WEASELY!" Mum screamed at me.

Hermione was trying not to laugh either but it was failing miserably, Mum gave up at being mad at me and went back to fixing Hermione's eye and i went back to thinking, what way could i keep Ron from hurting Hermione i was zoning out and Hermione just keep staring at me trying to get in my mind.

About hour later, Hermione and i were sitting out under our favorite tree in the yard, it wasn't in bloom yet because of the winter but it was warm enough for us to sit there and talk.

"Hermione..." I said. I still get her too look at me all the way, i would catch her sneaking glances at me and then as soon as she saw me looking, she look away from me and continue to stare off into space. I finally just gave up on her talking to me anytime soon so i lay against the tree and looked up at the sky when i heard her talking in a soft voice.

"... He almost tried to rape me again" She said looking down at her feet and playing with her hemline, "so you mean that he's tried this before?" I asked looking over at her.

"Once; When i lived with Ginny, he never came back after Ginny and Harry both threatened to stun him if he ever set foot on their land again, Too bad they didn't" She said as she leaned forward and i watched as her brown hair fell into her eyes.

I took my hand and softly tucked the hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes, "Well as long as I'm around, he won't be able to touch you I'll make damn sure of that" I said and pulled her into a hug, "I'm not letting go for anything" i told her and then kissed her.


	9. Marriage Proposal

Months flew by, Hermione and me continued to go out, Ron kept showing his self every few months and try to scare Hermione in to coming back to him and Draco kept coming into the shop and talking to Hermione.

Before i knew, it was Christmas and Hermione and i had been together almost a year; I was trying to think of what i was going to Hermione but everything that i thought of didn't even come close to what Hermione deserve to get.

I thought about asking Ginny to help me but she was busy with the new baby, Little James and the other baby they were about to have, there was no way in hell that Ron would help me and George was busy planning his wedding and the baby on the way. Out of my family members, the only one that i thought could help me was mum; she had long found out about us and was happy for us.

I told Hermione that i would take her to Harry's and then i was going to Floo over to the Burrow so i could see how Mum and Dad was doing, she said that that was fine by her as long as we didn't miss our dinner date.

I gave her a kiss before i left for the Burrow; the burrow hadn't changed much in the last few years expect all the kids leaving and all of the grandkids coming in.

Bill and Fleur had two little girls already, George was working on what we thought was twins, Percy had one little boy and Ginny had James and was pregnant again.

Mum was happy with all these grandkids and told us that she wanted them to keep coming, she was just waiting on me to have kids and then she would have a full set expect Charlie but then again, i don't think that he was going to get married let alone have kids.

Roxy, the youngest out of bill's two girls, came running up to me and hug me,"Hey uncle Fred" she said i leaned down and kissed her forehead and told her hello and then asked her where Grandma was at.

She pointed at the kitchen and said that she was helping Granddad. Roxy ran off and went to play in the garden with Gnomes.

i just laughed, got up and went into the kitchen where Mum and dad was at, Dad was holding Jane's, Bill's other girl, little hand trying to keep her from running, "Grandpa i want to go play" she said but Dad wouldn't let go of her hand, "You can't Jane, you're in trouble with me and Grandma" Dad said. I couldn't help but laugh she reminded me of me and George.

Mum turned around and she walked over to me and gave me a hug. "George or Hermione with you?" Mum asked, "No, Hermione is Ginny, James, and Harry and George is with Katie" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"No i came by so i could talk to you" I said to mum, Dad got the hint and took Jane upstairs, "What you need Fred?" Mum asked and she sat down at the table.

i pulled out one of the chairs and sat down at the table, "Well Hermione and I have been together almost a year now and i was wanting to ask her to marry-" I said but didn't get the rest of the words out because my mother had jumped up and hug me so hard that i couldn't breathe.

"Mum you squeezing me half to death "I wheezed.

She quickly let me, "So what do you want to talk to me about?" Mum asked, "Well i kind of need help finding a ring for her" I said, "Well I've got the perfect thing upstairs. Stay here" Mum said.

She got up and walked up stairs to her room, i didn't think that i could sit still for another minute longer.

So i got up and walked upstairs passing all my siblings old room, thinking about all the times that we stood in this hallway fighting over everything. There was one that i remembered very well; it was the first time Percy had really gotten mad.

*Flashback*

"Fred and George, I need for you to keep it down in here. I'm trying to work" Perce said and walked out of our room. I couldn't help but laughing at that, Percy was an uptight little man. He was supposed to be working on something important for the Minstery, so important that he had to get mad at everyone for whispering. I could hear Ginny and Hermione going towards the kitchen to help Mum; they were being very loud.

Then all you could here was Percy screaming at Ginny and Hermione, i got up and stepped out the door and started yelling at Percy, "Leave them alone; their girls and their loud.

Don't make me come over there and smack you" I yelled at Percy but he just keep yelling at the girls that they need to be quiet, Poor Hermione had been reduced to tears and Ginny looked like she wanted to smack the hell out of Percy, "You prat, nothing is that important that we have to be quite as mouse's" Ginny yelled back at Percy. He stepped out the door and pulled his hand back.

I knew what he was getting ready to do, i ran towards Ginny and Hermione and stood in front of them," Don't you dare" I said. Percy took one look at me and then Ginny and Hermione and went back into his room and slammed the door.

*End of flashback*

Now that Room was Jane's for when she came over and stayed with mum and dad and mine and George's old room was Roxy's.

Mum had come back down the stairs and stopped on the landing, "I remember the day you started playing pranks on Percy, he was not a happy camper that day" Mum said and laughed, she put the box in my hand and started to explain where the ring came from.

Come to find out that it was Grandma's ring and mom was saving it until one of her kids need it, "But mum are you sure that you want to give this to me?" I asked, "Don't worry sweetie, i know that no matter what you and Hermione will be together forever" Mum said and she hugged me.

I kissed her cheek and said that i would be soon and that I'd bring Hermione with me next time.

I floo back to Ginny's and spent some time with Ginny and James; then me and Hermione flooded back to the shop.

"So how's your mum and dad" Hermione asked, "They are good, trying to keep up with all the grandchildren" I said laughing. "We could add to that bunch" Hermione said and ran up to the apartment; I laughed and ran up there with her.

XxXxXxX

The next night i was taking Hermione to the place where we had our first date and then i was going to ask her to marry me. I was scared to death of what she was going to say, I was hoping that she would say yes.

Hermione came out of our room in a light blue dress and her curls straighten and light make-up, she looked amazing. I went over to her and kissed her softly, "Hermione you look amazing" I said and held her hand in mine. We appriated to the shop and we sat ourselves this time.

"I'll be right back" I said, i got up and walked to the bathroom, i opened the bathroom door and walking into one of the stalls and leaned against the wall.

I'm scared of what she was going to say; i breathed in a sigh and went back out into the restaunt, when i got back Hermione was looking at the menu.

I sat down at the table and tried to look at my menu but i just couldn't keep my eyes off Hermione, the waiter come over to the table and took our order; "So Hermione, there something i was wanting to ask you" I told her, "What is it Fred?" She asked. I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and sat it on the table.

"Fred- Is that what i think it is?" Hermione said, "Well open it and find out" I said. Hermione picked up the box and opened it; inside sat my grandmother's ring, the band was gold and the stone was an onyx color, i took the ring out of the box and got down on one knee, "Hermione Jean Granger, Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked looking up at her.

I watched as a single tear rolled her cheek and i hung on what those tear meant, "Yes!" She said, i got up and took her in my arms and spun her around and kissing her.

There clapping behind us from the people in the restaunt, we sat back down at the table, "So where did the ring come from?" Hermione asked. "It was my grandmother's ring, when i went asked Mum to help me, she gave it to me" I said.

The waiter come back with our dinner and a bottle of wine compliments of the owner and told us congratulations our engagement. We ate dinner, i paid and then we went back to our apartment.


	10. Kidnapping!

Fred's P.o.V

Fred was trying to figure out how to tell everyone, George already knew and I'm pretty sure that Hermione would tell Ginny and Harry but there was the problem of telling my youngest brother.

I knew that job wasn't the one for me, didn't need to get hurt by Ron before my wedding.

I couldn't stop saying that, my wedding; Hermione was over the moon and i was too. Hermione and i was busy working the shop and trying to plan a wedding; so Mum and Ginny offered to help plan the wedding, we let them do it but we told them that we need to be kept in the loop and nothing could be off the wall.

Hermione was fast asleep and i was trying to get out of her hold so i could get a shower.

For such a small girl, she was very strong but then again i figured that she was because of how she held up against her own at the Battle of Hogwarts.

I slipped from her arms and quickly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom across the hall. I turned the water on and quickly undress and hopped in the shower; Ten minutes later i was out the shower and trying to make breakfast for Hermione and me.

I smiled at my beautiful soon to be bride when she slipped out the bedroom and into the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom and grabbed her plate and her drink and sat down at the table, then asked me what where the plans for the weekend.

"Well today we've got to go to the Burrow so we can see how Mum and them are doing on the wedding plans and then after that i thought we could come back here and find something to do" I said.

I went down stairs to see how Lee and George was doing with the shop, seeing as we were busy like crazy now we had to four people to help around the shop and also it was mine and Hermione's day to work but seeing as we had to be at the Burrow in less than an hour and we would probley be there all day, knowing mom and Ginny.

"So how are we doing today?" I asked, "So far so good" my twin said "Okay good. Well if you need me, i'll be at the Burrow." I said.

I went back up to the apartment and laid down on the couch waiting on Hermione. God I've never seen someone spend that much time in the bathroom and come out looking normal like, Hermione come out of the bathroom and sat down on the end of the couch.

"So you ready to go?" I asked, "Sure as ready as I'll ever be" Hermione said and laughed at me. We floo to the Burrow and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So what do you want your wedding colors to be?" Ginny asked, "Something that goes with red hair?" Hermione said laughing and playing with my hair.

"Ha-ha." I said. She was just saying that because everyone there except a few would have red hair, "So we agree no green then?" Ginny asked, "No to the green" I said.

Then they asked about the date and the time and all that good stuff that you do with a wedding. An hour later, Hermione and i was heading back to the shop and then heading out; we appriated into Diagon Alley instead of the shop.

We weren't but half way down the road when we see smoke, It seem to be coming from toward the shop, I dropped Hermione's hand and broke into a sprint and praying that it wasn't the Joke shop; i was getting closer towards the shop when George ran up to me and hugged me, "OH My god thank goodness, i thought-" he said and stopped.

I knew that the shop was gone just by the way he hugged me and he thought that i was gone with the shop.

"How and who?" was the only two things that i could say, "Well from what it looks like it was started on purpose. Who would do such a thing?" George said and i didn't even need to look at Hermione to know that we were thinking the same person," Ron" Hermione said; "But why would he do this, we're his brothers" George said. I looked back at Hermione and George knew the answer to that question.

"I'm killing that weasel when i get my hands on him" I said. I walked off towards the shop to see what damage had been done and left Hermione standing a few feet away from me.

Hermione saw that Ron was standing near the alley; he saw the moment to snatch Hermione. He reached out and grabbed her and disappated to a hideaway.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione tried to talk but something was stopping her and she couldn't get her hands out of the rope that she had been tied up with. She hoped that Fred would find her soon because if not, she was afraid of what Ron would do.

XxXxXxX

Fred's P.o.V

I was losing my mind, Hermione was gone and George and I had lost the shop; all in one day, could this day get any worse?

To make things worse i was being to thinking that Ron was behind both things, i wrote Mum to see if she had heard from Ron but she told me that she hadn't but then again i think that she was lying.

She did always have a soft spot for the younger children. I had been pacing the floor at Katie's house; she offered me the couch until i found a place for me and Hermione or until i found Hermione.

"Fred you pacing my floor isn't going to help find Hermione any quicker" Katie said. "Yeah i know but i was supposed to be there for her and i failed her "I said and sat down on the couch with my head in my hands.

"Fred it's not your fault, you were worried about your shop. You didn't think that she was going to get kidnapped in front of your shop with everyone there" Katie said and came and sat down beside me.

"Don't worry the order will help find her" Katie said. "Well i can't just sit here and wait for Hermione to show up; i need to be out there helping them find her!" I said.

I fell to the floor crying. "I had just asked her to marry me and she said Yes" i cried. That was the first time George even seen his twin cry over a girl and lose it; whatever i do, i need to make sure the order find her.

XxXxXxX

George walked into the kitchen and looked at the couch, His twin was fast asleep and Katie was already at work. I had to meet up with Kingsley to talk about the finding of Hermione; I appriated to the Minstery of Magic, since the end of the second war Kingsley had been the minster of magic.

"Hello Minster of Magic" George said, "hello George. To what do i owe this pleasure?" Kingsley said. "Well as you know Hermione was kidnapped the other night after the shop burned down" George said, "Yeah i know. We are looking into both of them George" Kingsley said, "Well Fred had just asked Hermione to marry him" I said.

Kingsley grasped, "OH my god, I'm so sorry for your brother. You must tell him that we are doing everything to look for her" Kingsley said.

"Well that's why I'm here. I think you should look into Ron for the Kidnapping and the burning of the shop" George said.

"Why?" Kingsley said. "Well Ron was upset that Hermione was with Fred instead of Ron, so he had been threating Hermione. One time he even broken into the shop and was in her room" I said.

"Well why didn't she tell anyone?" Kingsley asked, "Now that i don't know. You have to ask her that one" I said, "Now if you don't mind, i would like to get back to the apartment. I'm pretty sure that my twin is wondering where I'm at" I said and stood up and shook Kingsley's hand and appriated back to the apartment.

XxXxXxX

When Fred woke up, it didn't take him long to find that he wasn't alone. Ginny was sitting on the end of the couch and Harry was in the chair; James was playing on the floor with his toys, i sat up and picked up my nephew.

Ginny looked like she had been crying, "Any word on Hermione?" I asked, I could tell by the look on Ginny's face that they hadn't found her yet, "Don't worry Fred, they are doing everything to find her. Mum and Dad are even out looking for her, and I made Harry come home and get some sleep" Ginny said.

I tickled James and then put him back down on the floor and laid back against the couch; who would want to kidnap Hermione?

I got up and made me something to eat but i could tell that i wasn't at home, nothing was the same anymore. I had lost my home and my girl in the same day, I just wish i knew who had taken Hermione; i would make sure they pay.

I couldn't sit here for much longer; i need to be out there helping looking for her.

I got up and put on some clothes and appriated to the Minstery, i looked around for someone from the Order, the first person i came across was Mum, "Fred what are you doing here?" She asked, "Mum i just can't sit at home waiting for news, I need to be out there looking for her" I said.

She tried to stop me but i wouldn't let her, i came across Kingsley next.

"Fred! What are you doing here?" Kingsley asked, "Well i was sorting wishing that you'd let me help find Hermione" I said, "Fred we are doing everything we can to find her but i think that you should sit this one out for now" Kingsley said. I sighed and sat down in the chair and put my head in my hands and cried.

XxXxXxX

Hermione woke up with someone standing over her; she jumped up and flattens herself to the wall. Standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy, "Well i didn't think that he was going to do it.

Wesalbee actually did something for him" Draco said; so it was this prick's fault that she was here, "What do you and Ron do this for?" i said, "Trying to get more money? Or trying to prove that you are evil?" I said. Draco stepped forward.

"No Ron wants you, though i don't know why, so Ron will get you no matter who you are with" Draco said and laughing at me. I was trying not to cry," OH don't worry filthy mud blood; i don't want anything from you. That's all Weasley" Draco said and walked out of the room, I curled up in a ball and cried until i feel asleep.

I woke up a few hours later with a clatter on floor beside me; Ron was nice to at least bring me some food. I took the plate back to my bed and sat on it, a few feet away from him, i didn't even want to be near him.

"Hermione I'm sorry for this but i need you to see the error of your way. You are supposed to be with me not Fred" Ron said, "I don't even want to be near you what does that tell you, Ronald? "I said.

He sighed and got up, "Don't worry until you give up on Fred and come back to me, you will be down here for a while" He said getting towards the door. He walked out the door, slammed it and locked it. All i could hope for was that Fred or Somebody from the Order was looking for me and hopefully they would find me alive and not just a pile of bones.

I quickly learned my away around my little cell, there wasn't much to it; a bathroom, a light and a bed. At least it had a shower, i quickly hopped in the shower and washed the grime off of myself i wrapped a towel around my body because i didn't have any clean clothes but when i got back to my bed, there was some fresh clothes on the bed for me.

Apparently someone had heard me showing and was kind enough to bring some fresh clothes; i got into the clothes and lay down on the bed. I wonder how long i had been down here, i feel asleep holding out that little hope that someone was looking for me.

I had been there a week or at least i think that it was a week. Ron kept coming down and giving me my food and trying to get me to talk but i just wouldn't budge, i still wouldn't talk to him.

I lay back down on the bed after he left and came up with a plan to get me out of her and back to Fred.

The next morning when Ron came down, I had everything set up. Once he opened the door, he would be tripped up and I would get the chance to run.

"Hermione you ready to talk to me?" Ron asked me.

"Yeah I'm ready to talk" I said as he came into the room. He tripped over the trip wire and fell flat on his face; I kicked him in the ribs and ran out of the room looking for a wand.

When I came into the living room, I came across a wand. I picked it up and pictured the burrow. When I appeared in the living room of the burrow and heard someone scream; Then I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Fred sat beside Hermione's bed all day and all night long, he wasn't leaving her side until he found out that she was going to be all right.

She appriated into the burrow and then blacked out, making everyone freak out; I leaned back in the chair and sighed. Mum came into the room, "sweetie go get some sleep. We'll let you know when she wakes up" Mum said.

"Mum I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up." I said.

Mum sighed and shook her head, and conjured another bed in the room, "Then if you not going anywhere then fine but at least please sleep" Mum said. I got up and lay down on the bed, "Thanks mum" I said. Few minutes after she left out of the room, i was out like a light.

XxXxXxX

Hermione woke up; she was trying to remember where she was at and who was beside her.

I looked over and realized that it was Fred lying beside her then everything came flooding back to her Ron kidnapping her and her escaping from God knows where.

I sat up and got out of bed smelling food, boy was i hungry; i walked out my door and down the kitchen, everyone was in the kitchen sitting at the table eating no one had notice i had come into the room.

It was Harry that looked up from stuffing his face and seen me standing, "Hermione!" he jumped up and ran over to Hermione and grabbed her in a bear hug, "Thank god you're all right" he said.

"Harry, want to let her go? I think Fred would like her alive" George said and got up and gave Hermione a hug. After ever one was done giving me a hug, Mrs. Weasley rushed me into a seat and started putting food on her plate.

"So how are you feeling?"Mr. Weasley asked, "I'm feeling a lot better now that I've got some food in my system" I said.

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better" Fred said coming down the stairs and sat down beside me then kiss me on the cheek. We went back to eating when everyone was done eating, Mrs. Weasley put dessert in front of everyone, right away everyone dug in; i was hoping that questions would wait until everyone went back upstairs, i don't think that i could take all the questions in front of everyone.

When everyone was done, most people expect a few people from the order and me and Fred went either off to their rooms or they went off to their homes.

"So Hermione, do you know who kidnapped you?" Mr. Weasley asked, i was afraid to tell him that it was his youngest son but that was the only way that i was going to keep him from coming at me.

"Ron. He kidnapped me" I said. Mrs. Weasley dropped a plate in the sink the sound of the shatter plate jolted everyone. I knew something like this would happen, "I'm sorry" i said softly and looked down. Fred grabbed my hand as saying don't worry everything is going to be all right.

XxX

I listen to Hermione tell everyone that Ron had kidnapped her and how she got out of there, then they asked her if she knew where she was at, she said no.

He had knocked her out, I was going to kill Ron when we got ahold of him; Poor Hermione had been kidnapped by her ex because she was in love with me; things was not looking for Ron, Kingsley was called and Hermione was told that she didn't need to be here when he came that they would tell him everything, Hermione and i went up to my old room and just talked for hours.

"So where are you going to live?" Hermione asked, "Don't you mean we?" I asked.

"No i could never burden someone-" Hermione said, "Hermione be quite, don't worry. Where ever i go you will be right there." I said and hugged her, "I love you no matter what Mione" I said. I lay down and Hermione laid her head on my chest and fell asleep.

A few minutes later, i was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione and Fred slept all though the night and didn't even bother to get up for dinner though His mother tried multiple times to wake them up. I was asleep, but I'm a pretty light sleeper, when i felt Hermione jump up and ran to the bathroom.

i got up and followed Hermione to the bathroom to see what was wrong. Hermione was throwing up, she sat against the tub, "Ugh i must be getting sick" She said, "Don't worry Love, if you are, i will be there to baby you until you get better." i said.

I picked up her up off the floor and carried her off to the room and laid her back down on the bed and then lay down beside her.

She was staring up at me and I lean down and kissed her nose, she couldn't help but laugh, i fell asleep again but it didn't seem like a few minutes later, Hermione jumped up again and ran to the bathroom. I entered the bathroom to find her throwing up again.

"Hermione do you want me to get mum? Maybe she can get something for the bug" I asked her, "No I'm fine. I'll go to St. Mungo's in the morning, now let's get dressed and go get something to eat" Hermione said. I got dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Morning Fred" George said and winked at me. Hermione came down a few minutes after me and sat down beside me. Then grabbed a plate and pick up some of the food and dug into the food, i grabbed some plates and just put a lot of food on my plate and then dug into my food.

Hermione was only half way through her plate when she jumped up and ran upstairs, "what's wrong with her?" Ginny asked, "Flu" i said and got up and went upstairs to find my bride.

i found her in the bathroom off mine and George's room, she came into the room and laid back down on the bed, "You okay, Hermione?" I asked, "I'm good" She said; she wasn't looking to good, "Darling i think that you need to go to St. Mungo's. Go tonight or deal with mum" i said.

"Fine I'll go tonight" Hermione said, "You want me to come with you?" I asked, "No I'm good." Hermione said. She got ready and appriated to St. Mungo's, i got up and appriated to the joke shop or what was left of it, Ron had done a number on the place, thank goodness we had the money to get another place.

XxXxXxX

I was still sitting in St. Mungo's about 6 o'clock in the evening, i didn't get to eat all of my breakfast so i was still hungry, i hoped that this wasn't going to talk long, "Hermione Granger?" the healer asked," Right here" i said as i got up and walked over to the room, "You should get change into a dressing gown and the healer will be right with you.

I got the gown off of the bed and put on the gown, and then i tried to close the back of it and sat down on the bed waiting for the healer. About 10 minutes of waiting the healer came into the room, "Hello Miss. Granger welcome" the healer said.

"Thank you" I said, "So what seems to be the problem, Miss Granger?" The healer asked.

"Well i woke up this morning and was sick then i was sick two more times this morning" I said, "Well let's take some blood test and see what's going on" the healer said.

She grabbed a needle and took some blood from my arm, it took three times to for her to find a vain after 10 minutes, she finally found a vain and drew the blood, "Now we just have to wait a few days and then we can know what's going on "the healer said.

The healer walked out and i got up and changed back into my clothes and walked out of the room, and talked to the lady at the desk so i could give her my information so when they got the test results back, they could contact me. I then appriated to the burrow and lay down on the bed.

XxXxXxX

I was waiting for Hermione to get home, it was going on 8 and i was starting to worry when i heard a crack upstairs. I got up from the kitchen table and ran upstairs to my old room.

Hermione was lying down on the bed when i came into the room," So what did the healer said?" I asked, "well all they did was take blood and told me that they would contact me when the results came back" Hermione said.

"So how do you feel now?" I asked, "well conserding i didn't have much for breakfast and lunch, i pretty damn hungry" Hermione said, "I'll get you something to eat, love" i said and got up and went to get something to eat for Hermione.

I came back upstairs and gave her the food, "So you want the good news? "I asked, "Sure" Hermione said, "Well we got enough money for us to get our own house, get the shop up and running again, and more than enough for the wedding." I said.

Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around my neck, "So you mean that we get our own house" She asked, "Yes i kind of figure that we would. I mean we're getting married and George is getting married "I said.

Hermione let go of my neck and jumped up and down, so happy. "So when do we start looking for a house? "She asked.

"As soon as you like, darling" I said, "well let's start looking as soon as we can" Hermione said and hugged me once more. Hermione went upstairs to take a nap and i stay downstairs and played with Jane, we were halfway through a game of tag when Mum came downstairs and told Jane that it was time for bed.

"Mum I'll put her to bed, you go to bed" i said. I pick up Jane and took her to her room and laid her down on the bed, "So what story you want to here?" i asked lying down beside her, "Babbitty Rabbit" She said in a small voice.

I pick up the book off the bookshelf beside the bed and started reading. Thirty minutes later, Jane was asleep and i put the book back on the self and leaned over and Kissed her forehead, i got up and covered her up and then turned the light out.

I knew how she was about the darkness so i left the door cracked. When i looked to the left of the door, Hermione was sitting against the wall," Hey what you doing out here?" i asked, "Well i was looking for you when your mum told me you offer to put Jane to bed so i came up here and heard you reading to her and i just couldn't interrupt" Hermione said.

"What were you looking for me for?" I asked, "Because i would like to spend time with you. You know what?" Hermione said, "What?" I said, "You'd make a great dad" Hermione said and she kissed me.

"Well you want to work on those babies?" I asked with a sly smile, "Fredrick! Not in your Mum's house" she said and smacks his arm. I took her hand and we went back to our room and fell fast asleep.

XxXxXxX

I woke up with Hermione clinging to me and an owl at the window. A letter was tied to her leg and from the writing on the front; it was a letter from St. Mungo's.

i took the letter and sat it on the bedside table, she would tell me what it said after she read it. I got dress and went downstairs and to find something to eat, just my luck mum was downstairs and making breakfast, "Moring mum" i said as i got a cup out of the cabinet and kissed her on the cheek.

I poured milk into the cup and sighed, i was worried of what that letter contained for Hermione, Hopefully it was nothing but the flu. "Fred sweetheart, are you okay?" Mum asked, "I'm fine but Hermione got her results from 's. Just worried that's all mum" I said. "Don't worry Fred, Hermione is a strong women. Whatever it is she'll be fine" Mum said.

I was halfway through my plate of food when Hermione came downstairs and was flushed, "You okay?" i asked her, all she did was shook her head.

Oh no it was something bad that she wasn't saying it at the table. She mouth I'll tell you later, i went back to eating trying to keep my mind off what was wrong with Hermione but it just wasn't working. I got up after i was finished and went to check on the girls, hopefully by the time i was done, Hermione would be up stairs and would tell me what was wrong with her.

After i left Roxy's room, i went to mine and George old room and laid down on the bed and waited for Hermione but i was being impatient so i looked around the room for the letter, i found it on the floor beside the bathroom door, Hermione must have gotten sick after she read the letter.

I picked it up and read the letter:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform that your results are back. According to your test result, you are pregnant apparently three months along. We will set up a healer appointment at the end of this week._

_Congratulates and we hope to see you soon._

_Healer Mary_

i sank to floor against the desk, Hermione was pregnant? I was going to be a dad, Hermione found me cry against the desk.

"Fred what's wrong?" Hermione asked and then she saw the letter beside me, "Don't worry there happy tears sweetheart" i said as i got up and hugged her, "I'm going to be a dad!" i shouted.

I knew everyone in the house could hear me because there was shouting downstairs and someone crying.

Mum was happy about being a grandmother again. I picked Hermione up and spun her around and then sat down her on her feet and then kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

5 Years Later:

Hermione was chasing after Mike when i got home; he ran behind my legs and hid from his mother. Hermione couldn't help but laugh," What did he do this time?" I asked, "well someone gave him some fireworks and he scared mommy out of her skin" She said shaking her head, i pick up Fred. I figured that George had given them to him.

Hermione and i had gotten married after Fred was born, George's son, Marc was born two days after Mike. You think those two was twins instead of cousins, George and Katie got married just a couple of days ago.

Ron was in jail after all the things that he did to Hermione and Ginny. Ginny and Harry was busy keeping up with James, Albus and Lily, Percy had two kids now instead of one. Bill and Fleur were pregnant again with another little girl and Charlie was working on getting married.

After our weddings, George and i opened the shop back up and then one more in Hogsmeade. Hermione got another job at Floutes and Bloutes but still help out at the shop on the weekend and so would Mike, Marc, Albus and James. Hermione and i moved out into a little place in the country with a white picket fence and a two bedroom house, Hermione was asked to come back to Hogwarts to teach some of the classes there.

The day that Hermione was supposed to leave for Hogwarts we found out some more good news, she was Pregnant again, Mike was happy to be a big brother. After Hermione come back from Hogwarts, we found out what we were having a little Girl. In October, Katherine Lynn Weasley was born. Mum was happy to add another girl to the bunch of growing grandchildren.

All was good in the Weasley family.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n:

Nope it's not a chapter! I was just letting you readers that are alerted to it and reviewing it, that the squeal is up. Right now the title is Tale of Lovers two but it's going to change.

Anyways i figure that i would give you a sneak preview to the squeal:

**They say love is blind, they say that if you really love them that if you love them and you set them free, they'll come back. I wish that was true. My name is Mike Weasley.**

**It started three months ago, after I got back from school, Hogwarts to be exact. I was at kings cross when I first met her.**

So read and review!

Rebel_angel92


End file.
